


lost in your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Smooching, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: </p><p>vegard and bård have promised to make a summer night dinner for their wives together but they end up kissing in the kitchen while the wives are in the living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> (ssshhh anouk's song Lost might be giving me feels)
> 
> this was a prompt Mimmi gave me so here u go babbu :*
> 
> and just quickly: ylvis if u ever come across this im sorry its just fiction don't hate meeeeee

It was a warm summer evening in Vegards home in Oslo. There was a light breeze in the air, that rustled quietly through the trees in the garden.  
The living room was dimmly lit by candles, flowers on the table and the set up was nice and simple. A quiet chatter floated shallowly over the table, light talk about wine as glasses were filled and sipped of.

Vegard sat next to his wife, arm around the back of her chair, hand resting in her shoulder. Across the table sat Bård, his little brother, and his wife Maria.  
Since their fame in the USA, they had hardly had any time for their families, and had decided to treat their wives for a lovely homemade dinner, mostly out of guilt.

Vegard heard the alarm chime, telling him that the meat was ready, and he excused himself to go prepare it.  
He strolled calmly into the kitchen and headed for the oven, putting on a pair of oven-mitts before taking out the roasted pork.  
As he stood there, he heard the low voices in the living room, and he heard his brothers voice, excusing himself to join Vegard and help him with the food. Vegard found himself smiling as he heard Bårds footsteps approach.

”Jesus it's warm in there!” Bård said with a loud huff, leaning against the counter next to his brother, watching him cut the pork into thin slices.

Vegard grinned, ”Yeah, it's almost unbearable. Hey could you get me the plate?” His eyes met his brothers momentarily, the black in his eyes big in the dim light, and the contrast of the bright blue iris against his heated, flushed skin made his eyes light up. Bård smiled and nodded, and pushed himself away from the counter to get the plate.

A short moment later, the plate was placed right next to Vegard, and a hand snaked its way around his waist, joined by another seconds later. Vegard felt Bård behind him, pressing him against the younger man, arms tight around him and nose nuzzled into his hair. His breath was quick as he slid his face down to Vegards neck, kissing it lightly, right over the vein that surely was giving away Vegards quick heartbeat.  
Bårds lips traced down the side of his neck, faint pecks on his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

Vegard was breathing through his mouth, and his hands had stopped moving all together, the knife halfway through cutting another slice of the pork. He looked at it, and heard the women chattering away in the living room, and felt the all too familiar presence of his brother, whos hands had sneaked their way up under his white shirt, and were slowly tracing small circles on his chest.

”We really... should get this finished and bring it to the table,” Vegard said, breath hitching. ”We really.. really...” His hands let go of what was in front of him, ”..should..” He trailed of as he turned his face to his brother, feeling his nose bump against his cheek, and his open mouth breathe warmly on his skin.

”Yeah, you're right.” Bård agreed, his hands sliding against Vegards skin as his elder brother turned in his arms, facing him.  
Blue eyes met brown, sky blue clashing against chocolate brown as they looked at each other, faces mere inches apart. 

The two closed the gap, Vegard leaning against the counter and Bård pushing against him, their bodies as close together as possible. The kiss was light at first, lips closed and noses awkwardly pressed together, Bård noticed how Vegards skin was damp with sweat, how the stubble on his chin tickled his skin, but he couldn't care less. He licked against Vegards lips, pressing up against him, and Vegard wrapped his arms around his neck as he opened his mouth, allowing him access.  
Vegard could taste the wine on Bårds lips, bitter, and sweet at the same time, and moaned quietly into his brothers mouth. Their teeth clattered as their lips worked together, mouths shifting against one another, tongues exploring each others mouthes. 

Vegards hands were buried in Bårds hair, deepening the kiss, and the short hair on Bårds arms stood on edge as a chill ran over him, hearing his brothers muffled moans.  
He broke the kiss to breathe, panting quietly as he had realized he had been holding his breath, and it seemed that so had his brother, who was breathing just as quickly and heavily as himself. He leaned his forehead against Vegards, and smiled at him. Bård looked at his parted lips, which were red and faintly swollen, and found himself missing them against his own, even though he had been kissing him hust a few seconds ago.

He cupped Vegards face and kissed him once more, this time softer, not as eager as the first time. The kiss was lingering, it was as if time slowed down when they touched, their hearts beathing fast in their chests, maybe in unison, maybe not, they couldn't really hear, as the sound of blood pumping and boiling in their veins were blocking out any other sound.

His hands found their way into Vegards thick mane, gripping the dark curls, and so they stood there; bodies pressed together, two sets of hands tangled in each others hair, desperatly needing each other, as if clinging to dear life their fingers were intertwined in the tresses of the other, eyes shut and mouths locked in a kiss, where tongues were gliding together. They were completely forgetting their surroundings, only thinking about what was there, right in front of them.

Bård broke the kiss and with a sigh he whispered, “no matter what you see or hear, or even think, It’ll always be you i love,” He looked into his brothers eyes, and chose to ignore the tears he saw in Vegards eyes as he returned into the living room.


End file.
